


death.

by moransmoriarty



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crack Fic, Crack Treated Seriously, Fake Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Funny, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Suggestive Themes, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, overdramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moransmoriarty/pseuds/moransmoriarty
Summary: he wondered how he'd overcome it.





	death.

 

They told him to just get over it.

They told him it would be okay.

They told him he’d get over it.

 

But how could he? How could he ever overcome this? It was like a blow to the chest, pain rippling across his body. His eyes stung with unshed tears, bubbling up and blurring his vision.

 

After everything they’d been through. All the weekend getaways and nights spent together on the lounge chair in the foyer, and this is how it ended?

 

“Jim, it’s a fucking computer. Calm the fuck down. We can get you a new one tomorrow.” Sebastian grumbled, rolling his eyes at the sight of Jim, bottom lip wobbling as tears threatened to fall from his black eyes.

 

“But…It’ll never be  _that_ one. So many memories…” Jim trailed off, sniffling. Sebastian huffed, but wrapped Jim up in a warm embrace all the same, pressing chapped lips to a cold neck.

 

“How about we make some new memories tonight, as a mourning celebration?”


End file.
